A Little Gift
by Marigold2425
Summary: Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah kecil pada Naruto. Tapi niatnya hampir saja terhenti tatkala melihat Naruto yang dikerubungi fans-fansnya. Melihat hal itu, satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata hanyalah memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan benda pemberiannya. /"Naruto no baka."/


**A little gift**

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur speed, dll

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

Enjoy It^^

.

.

.

 _When is the best time to tell someone you love him?_

 _Answer : before someone else does._ – dan itu yang dilakukan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

 _._

Di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Hinata, nama gadis itu, merutuk kesal dalam hati. Ia tidur menelungkup, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantal.

" Bodoh, bodoh, " ucapnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini, tak pernah merasa seceroboh ini, tak pernah merasa begitu dikuasai nafsu, dan terlebih ia merasa begitu egois saat ini.

Ia ingat, tadi pagi ia masih berjalan bersama teman setimnya, sebelum kejadian yang menurutnya konyol itu terjadi. Memutar otaknya, dirinya ingat saat di hutan tadi.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan, nampak tiga orang yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan pelan. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, satu orang diantaranya ialah perempuan sedangkan dua orang lainnya laki-laki. Mereka terlihat sedang menyusuri jalan di hutan untuk bergegas pulang.

Sang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya terlihat sedang memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Kiba, nama pemuda itu, melirik ke arah gadis teman satu timnya yang terlihat sedang tersenyum senang sambil membawa beberapa tangkai bunga. Kiba sebenarnya sudah menebak, untuk siapa bunga itu, tapi ia penasaran jadi ia memastikannya.

"Apa itu untuk Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pelan. Kiba tahu, kalau Shino yang berada di sebelah kanannya juga ikut mendengarkan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tapi pipinya memerah seolah ada pewarna alami yang menghiasi pipinya saat ia merasa malu akan sesuatu.

Tidak, bukannya Hinata malu memberi bunga, hanya saja biasanya pihak laki-laki yang memberikannya. Hinata tahu ini aneh tapi ia tidak perduli, ia ingin memberikan bunga ini, karena tadi sebelum ia, Kiba dan Shino sampai di hutan ini, mereka melewati padang bunga, dan bunga yang berada di genggamannya ini mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

Hanya berjalan beberapa menit lagi dan mereka akan sampai di gerbang Konoha. Desa _ninja_ yang menjadi tempat bernaung mereka selama ini. Bukannya mereka tidak bisa berlari agar cepat tujuan tapi sepertinya dengan berjalan kaki, mereka merasa lebih nyaman dan juga menyenangkan untuk melihat pemandangan setelah menjalani misi panjang.

Hinata memandang bunga yang berada di genggamannya lagi, tak ia pedulikan tangan kanannya yang diperban akibat tergores benda tajam saat tadi mengawal klien saat menjalani misi. Hanya dengan membayangkan memberikan bunga itu pada pemuda itu saja sudah membuatnya senang. Hinata penasaran bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu nanti.

Sedang Kiba yang melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Berfikir, kalau saja ia yang menjadi pemuda itu, ia pasti akan merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang begitu perhatian padanya tanpa meminta imbalan akan sesuatu.

"Andai, aku punya seseorang seperti itu, " gumam Kiba pelan namun masih dapat didengar Shino.

"Tenang Kiba. Kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Kiba meralat ucapan Shino, "Bukan aku, tapi kita." Seolah menyadarkan Shino, kalau pemuda itu juga tidak punya seseorang yang seperti itu. Kiba melihat ke arah depan, dimana anjing kesayangannya itu—Akamaru— sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat daun-daun yang masih melekat dengan kuat pada tangkai pohon melambai-lambai seolah sedang bernyanyi. Hari ini matahari bersinar cukup terik, namun langit biru dengan awan putih saling berkejaran menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat.

Di sebuah apartement sederhana, terlihat seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu apartementnya. Nyatanya meskipun musim panas kali ini begitu menyengat, tak membuat pemuda itu menyurutkan semangatnya untuk keluar rumah. Pemuda itu menuruni tangga mengingat letak apartementnya yang berada dilantai dua sambil bersenandung kecil, membayangkan makanan kesukaannya itu membuatnya senang. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, pemuda itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru, hampir sama seperti musim panas itu sendiri.

.

.

Naruto yang telah selesai makan di Kedai Ichiraku kesayangannya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu heran, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia keluar dari kedai itu, dirinya dikerubungi para gadis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tentu saja tanpa sebab yang jelas karena mengingat tidak ada event special untuk hari ini. Dimana Konohamaru saat ia membutuhkannya? Para gadis itu mengerubunginya seperti para semut yang menemukan gula. Naruto yakin Ratu Semut tidak akan suka ini.

Namun sebagai warga Konoha yang baik, Naruto mulai memasang ekspresi terbaiknya, menampilkan senyum lebar. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah kalau mereka meminta tanda tangan, foto bersama ataupun memberikan hadiah. Tapi saat, salah seorang dari kerumunan para gadis itu mencium pipinya lalu pergi tanpa pamit diikuti teman-temannya. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan, bukan, bukan sesuatu seperti debaran aneh pada dadanya. Tapi sesuatu seperti firasat buruk. Seharusnya ia merasa senang bukan? namun anehnya ia merasa kalau hal itu adalah milik seseorang atau lebih tepatnya hak seseorang dan Naruto tahu siapa seseorang itu.

Tepat ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, beberapa meter di depannya, ada seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui kepalanya.

.

.

Kiba memandang ke samping, ke arah teman setimnya dengan khawatir. Pasalnya Kiba tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang muncul pada wajah gadis itu. Hinata tidak tersenyum, wajahnya datar, dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada melihat Chouji —temannya yang lain—mengamuk karena dikatakan gemuk.

Mereka sudah sampai di desa dan bergegas akan menuju ke arah kantor Hokage untuk melapor bahwa misi mereka telah selesai. Namun ketika melewati jalan dimana ada Kedai Ichiraku yang menjadi langganan mereka untuk makan ramen. Mereka disuguhi pemandangan Naruto yang dikerubungi para gadis. Kiba masih dalam proses ingatannya tadi ketika sadar gadis yang berada di sampingnya telah berjalan ke depan.

Hinata sudah mendahuluinya ke depan untuk menemui pemuda pujaan hati gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan pelan tapi agak menghentak. Dan Kiba hanya bisa menggumam pelan saat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Benar-benar tidak peka, tidak bisa membaca suasana hati seseorang.

"Sudahlah Kiba. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Shino, yang ternyata masih berada di sampingnya juga.

"Tunggu. " ucap Kiba karena Shino telah berjalan pergi. Kiba menghela nafas, yah sepertinya mereka harus memikirkan alasan mengapa Hinata tidak ikut melapor kali ini.

Dan, Kiba hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat hal yang terjadi sesaat sebelum ia menyusul Shino. Ia tidak bisa ikut campur urusan mereka kali ini. Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat memandang ke depan. Di depannya ada seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini muncul dipikirannya.

"HINATAA," teriaknya keras dengan cengiran lebar pada _Hinatanya_. Diam-diam dalam hati, Naruto menyukai panggilan itu.

Entahlah, ia merasa begitu gembira saat bertemu gadis itu. Mereka jarang bersama karena menjalani misi masing-masing dan itu membuatnya rindu. Ugh, Naruto merasa kalau perasaannya semakin mendalam.

Hinata berjalan cepat tanpa tersenyum, membuat senyum lebar Naruto memudar saat gadis itu tepat berada di depannya. Naruto tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan ekspresi gadis itu. Itu tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya tepat ketika gadis itu berada di depannya.

Bahkan sebelum sempat mendapat jawaban, kepalanya sudah dihadiahi tangkai bunga oleh sang gadis. Tidak sakit memang, tapi ucapan selanjutnya dari gadis itu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Naruto no baka," Teriak Hinata dengan keras.

Naruto mematung, memandang dalam diam punggung Hinata yang menjauh sebelum sempat ia kejar. Gadis itu berlari pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto menunduk, ia berfikir apa yang salah. Kemudian dirinya mengambil, beberapa tangkai bunga yang terjatuh. Gadis itu, _Hinata_ nya, memukulnya dengan tangkai bunga.

.

.

Dalam apartementnya, Naruto berdiri memandang lama, buket bunga yang ia letakkan di tempat tidurnya. Bahkan bunga itu tak dapat disebut buket karena tak ada plastik yang membungkusnya. Bunga itu hanya terikat oleh pita dan ujung bunga itu terpotong tak rapi. Seperti dipotong menggunakan _kunai_. Pemuda itu mengernyit, tunggu dulu, apa Hinata memotongnya sendiri? Apa itu artinya gadis itu membuatnya sendiri? Kemudian, Naruto ingat, kalau gadis itu baru pulang dari misi. Mungkinkah, gadis itu memetiknya sendiri?

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah atas suatu hal yang belum ia ketahui. Ia lalu meletakkan bunga itu—bunga berwarna kekuningan dengan kelopaknya yang lebar— di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Barang pemberian gadis itu selalu ia pisahkan dari yang lain. Selalu ia letakkan di tempat tersendiri. Seperti gadis itu yang punya ruang tersendiri di hatinya.

.

.

Hinata bangun ketika dirasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik pendengarannya. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya belum berganti baju dari tadi siang. Ia sadar, dirinya tertidur setelah lelah merutuk yang tanpa sadar membuat lelehan air jatuh dari matanya menuruni pipi. Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, ia lihat Hanabi yang serius menatapnya.

Sebelum sempat bertanya, Hanabi berkata, "ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu Nee-san di depan."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia rasa ia tahu siapa orangnya. Dan ia lebih gugup dari biasanya. Hinata bertekad untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Setelah berganti baju, Hinata pergi ke depan pintu rumah mereka. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tak pernah mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia selalu bilang ia hanya sebentar saja, atau mungkin Naruto takut pada ayahnya, Hinata menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu depan, ia menemukannya, pemuda itu. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu rumahnya sambil menunduk.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasa orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengerti akan sesuatu. Kau juga tahu itu," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sendu.

"Jadi, kalau kau sedang sakit, katakanlah sakit. Kalau aku berbuat salah, jelaskanlah padaku apa yang salah." Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat.

Hinata meringis tatkala tangan Naruto memegangnya terlalu erat. Ia ingat kalau ia belum mengobati lukanya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa mengobati, mengingat ia juga mempunyai kemampuan medis, hanya saja ia terlalu lelah. Ia berniat mengobatinya setelah memulihkan tenaganya. Lagipula bagi Hinata, terluka seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dalam beberapa hari juga akan sembuh.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang meringis kesakitan. Naruto tersadar akan suatu hal, ia melihat tangan kanan gadis itu yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya. Terdapat sebuah perban yang dililitkan pada telapak tangan gadis itu. Naruto merasa bersalah, bagaimana ia tidak menyadari ini. Ia terlalu fokus untuk berbicara mengenai hal tadi siang tanpa sempat memperhatikan kondisi gadis itu.

Naruto melihat wajah gadis itu dengan lekat. Gadis itu terihat pucat, ia bisa melihat wajah sembab pada gadis itu, meskipun hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampu di sekitar mereka. Mengingat jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat.

"Maaf. Apa ini sakit?" Naruto bertanya sambil melonggarkan genggamannya, tanpa melepasnya. Ia hanya sesekali mengusap pelan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata menjawab dengan pelan. Gadis itu menunduk melihat tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Usapan tangan Naruto pada tangannya membuat hatinya perlahan menghangat.

Namun bagi Naruto, Hinata yang tidak mau memandangnya bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja gadis itu masih marah padanya. Lihat, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau berkata mengenai lukanya pada dirinya. Padahal gadis itu biasanya akan berkata jujur padanya. Dan ia merasa tidak berguna kali ini.

"Kita bicara nanti saja. Istirahatlah." Naruto berlalu pergi setelah mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan pelan. Naruto sudah memutuskan dalam hati, ia akan memberi waktu pada gadis itu. Mungkin saja Hinata memang benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan pemikiran mengenai hal itu membuat hatinya nyeri.

"Naruto." Gumam Hinata lirih. Hinata memandang sendu punggung pemuda itu. Namun ia hanya diam melihat kepergian Naruto. Hinata lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia melihat langit malam tanpa bintang. Bintang-bintang seolah nampak enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Ya, tanpa sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat padahal ia merasa hanya tidur sebentar tadi.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sepeti biasa, entah bagaimana keadaanya, Naruto selalu berada di Kedai Ramen langganannya. Naruto memandang ramennya dalam diam. Uap terlihat mengepul dari makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak nafsu untuk memakannya.

Naruto mengingat memorinya malam itu, terakhir kali ia bertemu Hinata. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu gadis itu lagi. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Baginya memberikan waktu pada Hinata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengingat dirinya bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Apalagi dengan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto merasa ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Rasanya sesak di suatu tempat di rongga dadanya. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai penyakit selama ini. Atau mungkin ini serangan jantung? Naruto menggeleng memikirkan pendapatnya. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Sakura nanti.

Baru saja Naruto akan menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya, sisi sebelah kiri Naruto bergoyang, diikuti sisi sebelah kanannya. Naruto tersedak.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya gadis berambut merah jambu yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri Naruto, melihat Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

Sambil menahan perih di tenggorokan, Naruto memandang sisi sebelah kirinya, terdapat Sakura disana. Baru saja ia berikir untuk memeriksakan dirinya kepada gadis itu. Sang ahli medis malah membuat dirinya hampir mati tersedak. Baiklah, Naruto merasa pemikirannya kali ini berlebihan. Lagian bukan salah Sakura, pemuda berambut hitam berwajah datar di sebelah kanannya itu juga ambil bagian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjawab dengan lirih, kemudian melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Sakura melihat ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lebih diam dari biasanya. Tapi urung untuk bertanya, ia kemudian memesan ramen. "Kau mau juga Sai?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda di sebelah kanan Naruto.

Sai hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menjawab lebih. Ia berfokus pada buku yang dibawanya. Berniat membaca sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Apa itu mengenai gadis Hyuuga itu Naruto?" ucap Ayame, pelayan di kedai Ichiraku langgananya sambil memberikan pesanannya pada Sakura dan Sai.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Lagi-lagi Naruto tersedak dibuatnya. Naruto meminum air dengan cepat.

Naruto memandang Ayame dalam diam, berfikir mengapa dirinya begitu mudah tertebak. Apa di dahinya tertulis nama Hinata? Sepertinya tidak. Ayame hanya tersenyum karena merasa pertanyaannya tepat. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Ayame, mengingat dirinya tahu hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara Naruto dan pewaris Hyuuga. Karena sejak kejadian penculikan Hanabi waktu itu, hubungan keduanya memang mulai tersebar. Namun yang membuat aneh adalah para fans Naruto tetap tidak menyerah dan malah semakin banyak.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Hinata, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sambil memandang Naruto, tatapannya menyelidik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui?" ucap Sakura, melanjutkan interogasinya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya atau kau menyakitinya. Awas saja Naruto." Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan ngeri. Pasalnya pukulan Sakura tidak bisa diremehkan. Bukannya takut, tapi ia tidak suka bertanding dengan perempuan. Naruto memang tahu, kalau hubungan antara Sakura dan Hinata menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura bisa seprotektif ini. Rasanya Sakura seperti menjadi pengganti Neji.

Ah, berbicara mengenai Neji, Naruto jadi merindukan sosok pemuda itu. Jangan dikira ia menyukai Hinata karena merasa bersalah pada Neji dan memilih mempertanggungjawabkannya melalui Hinata. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Ia memilih Hinata, karena tahu hatinya terpaut pada gadis itu, bukan yang lain.

Naruto memandang ramennya, ia menyerah, ia tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makannya lagi. Mencoba menemukan cara untuk kabur dari situasi ini ia kemudian melirik Sai yang sedang memakan Ramennya dalam diam, lalu melihat buku yang dibawa Sai. 'Cara Memikat Hati Wanita' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia lalu berdiri dan membayar pesanannya.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "Sai, aku pinjam bukumu." Kemudian mengambil buku milik Sai yang berada di dekatnya.

Sai memandang kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bagus, ia sudah keduluan Naruto. Padahal ia baru menemukan buku itu untuk ia baca dan ia terapkan pada gadis yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh. Pada gadis Si Pemilik Toko Bunga.

"Laki-laki _Ninja Konoha_ memang susah dimengerti ya." Ayame berkata sambil menopangkan dagu melihat Naruto yang pergi.

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, "Sulit dimengerti." Sakura bergumam sambil membayangkan Sasuke.

Para gadis itu membicarakan tentang _laki-laki Ninja Konoha_ seolah tak ada _laki-laki Ninja Konoha_ di sebelah mereka.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang berkunjung pada malam hari seperti ini. Kali ini ia keluar rumah hanya mengenakan baju lengan pendek dan celana panjang sebatas lututnya.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mata tak berkedip. Sedang Hinata mengerjap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya. Naruto hanya diam sambil memandanginya dengan intens, dan hal itu membuat Hinata merasa aneh, dan gugup. Baru saja Hinata ingin menegurnya, Naruto telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Kau cantik."

"Eh?" Mata Hinata melebar sebentar kemudian ia menunduk sambil mengangguk malu. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian berdehem sebentar kemudian ia berkata, "Oh ya, sebenarnya aku kesini karena Naruto asli ingin mengatakan kalau ia ingin pergi denganmu besok pagi." Naruto berkata sambil menekankan kata Naruto asli.

Hinata bertanya dalam hati, jadi ini bukan Naruto asli?

"Jadi apakah kamu mau?" Tanya Naruto ketika tak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto yang satu ini tidak sabaran.

"Iya." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kemari lagi besok pagi. Ehm, maksudku Naruto yang asli."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sepertinya Naruto ingin membahas masalah mereka besok pagi. Sebenarnya tidak dapat dikatakan masalah juga, karena Hinata ingat kalau hal ini hanya karena tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan, andai ia bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya. Sebelum pikirannya berlanjut kemana-mana, satu kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan membuatnya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?"

Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya, Naruto sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Hinata.

"Arigatou," ucapnya lalu menghilang. Bunshin Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Hinata terpaku dalam diam mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Sedang, Naruto di kamarnya sendiri, mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bunshin sialan, pikirnya. Naruto berpikir bahwa bunshinnya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempatan yang ia berikan. Tahu begitu, Naruto sendiri yang akan bertanya langsung pada Hinata. Iya, Naruto kesal walaupun bunshin itu bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ingatan bunshinnya akan menjadi ingatannya juga. Tapi apapun mengenai Hinata, Naruto ingin merasa egois.

.

.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, tempat itu luas seperti lapangan tempat bermain, cocok untuk berekreasi untuk melepas penat. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang, masih dalam posisi berdiri berdampingan. Belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang membentang di atas.

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, angin bertiup mengibarkan rambut indigonya yang panjang. Rasanya menenangkan dan menghilangkan rasa gundahnya. Sedang Naruto memandang awan yang berarak di langit. Awan-awan seperti membentuk wajah-wajah yang dirinya kenal.

Naruto ingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia, Sasuke dan Sakura, melihat Kakashi Sensei bersama seorang gadis waktu itu. Saat itu, mereka mengintip dengan bersembunyi di atas pohon, tetapi akhirnya ketahuan juga. Saat mereka masih bersama-sama saat di akademi. Kenangan yang indah, siapa yang tahu pada akhirnya waktu memisahkan mereka bertiga. Tapi tak apa segalanya telah membaik kembali.

Dan Naruto bersyukur karena pada akhirnya ia mendapat kado terbaiknya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan lembut. Mata shappire Naruto menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Hinata.

"Hmm?" jawab Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk tetap fokus pada tatapan lembut dari kedua bola mata biru yang menghanyutkannya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang ku lakukan. Aku—" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hinata memotong kalimatnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata, "Tidak, itu bukan salah Naruto-kun. Aku yang salah. Aku yang kekanakan. Aku.."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata merasa sangat egois mengingat sikapnya waktu itu, padahal ia tahu itu bukan kesalahan Naruto.

Naruto maju selangkah, memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hinata, katakana apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku hanya tidak suka Naruto-kun dekat dengan gadis lain." Hinata menunduk, katakanlah dirinya egois, tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga, merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Saat melihatmu bersama pemuda lain."

"Tapi lain kali, cobalah untuk bicara jujur padaku terlebih dahulu. Jangan asal memukulku." Lanjut Naruto diiringi kekehannya.

"Maaf." Hinata kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Hmm, sudahlah." Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat Hinata yang tidak mengangkat pandangannya

"Hinata, kemarilah,"ucap Naruto, menghapus jarak di antara mereka lalu memeluk Hinata dalam sekejap.

Namun sesosok bayangan muncul tiba-tiba. Membuat keduanya—Naruto dan Hinata— menoleh bersamaan. Menyadari siapa yang datang, Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dengan tak rela.

"Kau mengganggu saja,"ujar Naruto pada bunshinnya.

Bunshin Naruto mendengus, "Hah? Ini kan permintaanmu." Katanya lalu memberikan sebuket bunga pada Naruto yang asli.

"Oh, benar juga. Sekarang pergilah." Setelah Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Hush-hush."

"Huh." Untuk kedua kali, Bunshin itu mendengus kesal lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Hinata tertawa geli. Melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan bunshinnya. Aneh saja, mengingat mereka berasal dari tubuh yang sama.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertawa hanya mengerjapkan bola matanya. Kemudian ikut tersenyum lebar. Ini yang ditunggunya. Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, bahkan ia tertawa. Dan itu lebih membahagiakan dari apapun. Naruto tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Andai saja Naruto tahu kalau dengan memanggil bunshinnya dapat membuat Hinata tersenyum. Naruto akan sering-sering memanggil mereka.

"Ini untukmu." Naruto mengulurkan sebuket bunga.

"U-untukku?" Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini ia mendapati dirinya yang dulu, gugup dan malu.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Ketika melihat lengkungan di bibir gadis itu, Naruto merasa hatinya perlahan menghangat.

"Untuk seseorang yang ku cintai, yang tidak pernah duduk diam, yang selalu berlari, dan melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Arigatou." Hinata memegang bunga itu erat, seolah ia menggenggam hati sang pemberi bunga.

Naruto merasa ia tidak akan pernah melepas gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu seperti bunga yang diam-diam tumbuh di hatinya. Bunga berwarna aneh tapi anehnya membuat hatinya tenang daripada warna-warna terang yang lain. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan rela. Tidak akan rela jika bunga di kehidupannya itu terjatuh dalam genggaman orang lain. Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menjaganya. Menjaga orang yang pelan-pelan dalam diam menjadi orang yang berarti di matanya.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Terlihat cahaya mentari sore mulai mendominasi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru.

Hinata memandang lama buket bunga di tangannya, bunga itu berwarna ke ungu-unguan. Bentuknya kecil-kecil, kelopaknya bersegi empat atau lima. Tadi dirinya sempat bertanya pada pedagang bunga apa nama bunga itu, karena ia tidak menemukan temannya yang bernama Ino—yang punya toko bunga—orang itu berkata padanya kalau nama bunga itu Heliotrope, Helio yang berarti matahari dan trope yang artinya menyukai.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, menyukai matahari ya, pikirnya dalam hati. Ah, kenapa Hinata merasa kalau Naruto menyindirnya? Ia memang menyukai pemuda itu yang seperti matahari baginya. Lebih dari itu, Hinata menyukai arti dari bunga yang diberikan kepadanya, yang artinya kesetiaan dan cinta yang abadi.

"Nee-san, jangan tersenyum terus." Suara itu mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata menengok ke sampingnya dimana ada Hanabi yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, melihat ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah bunganya, kelihatannya gadis kecil itu tertarik. Hinata memicingkan mata, dalam hati ia berkata, sejak kapan adiknya itu ada disini?

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalau sampai ada yang mengatakan kalau pewaris klan Hyuuga jadi gila gara-gara jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak gila, Hanabi." Hinata memprotes kata-kata Hanabi.

"Lalu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Aku… Aku hanya—" Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Mana mungkin ia bilang pada adiknya, kalau ia sangat menyukai bunga pemberian Naruto kan? Ia akan diledek habis-habisan nanti. Jadi yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menelan kembali kata-kata yang hampir ia lontarkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Nee-san mulai berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh ya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Yah, mungkin saja Naruto-nii setuju untuk memberikanku keponakan, jadi Nee-chan membayangkan kalau Naruto-nii membawa Nee-chan ke ranjang dan…" Sebelum Hanabi sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, kakaknya itu sudah berteriak keras.

"HANABIIII," Teriak Hinata dengan keras.

Hinata tidak perduli seisi rumah mendengar suaranya. Pipinya memerah, antara malu, marah dan kesal. Sedang Hanabi hanya terkikik geli dan berlalu pergi sebelum kena pukul kakaknya. Walaupun ia tahu, kakaknya itu tidak akan memukulnya. Oh, atau sebelum kakaknya itu sempat memukulnya, Kakak kesayangannya itu akan pingsan duluan seperti kebiasaannya yang dulu.

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya akan tingkah laku adiknya. Sejak kapan adiknya seperti itu. Hinata rasa, Hanabi sudah mulai bertingkah sebelum kejadian waktu itu—penculikan Toneri. Oke, lupakan soal itu. Bicara soal pergi ke ranjang… Hinata memang pernah membayangkannya. Naruto menggendongnya ke kamar, lalu merebahkannya di ranjang, dan.. Tunggu-tunggu, Kenapa ia jadi membayangkannya? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh yang melintas di otaknya. Ia merasa otaknya mulai tidak bekeja normal. Hinata merasa aliran darahnya berjalan cepat menuju pembuluh darah yang berada di otaknya.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata merasa otaknya panas dan pipinya juga. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memberi Hanabi jatah nanti malam. Ekhm, maksudnya jatah makan malam. Walau sepertinya ia tidak akan tega melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

 _Just be yourself and one day you will find someone who loves you for everything you are._ – dan itu yang dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

End.

AN:

Hai. I'am back. So, I bring a short story again about Hinata and Naruto.

Hope you Enjoy it. Ini fic gajeku yang kedua.

Sebenarnya Ini hanya tentang Hinata yang cemburu karena salah satu fans Naruto mencium pipinya dan Naruto yang memberikan hadiah bunga seperti yang dilakukan Hinata padanya.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


End file.
